Makeup products, especially mascaras, are expected to have long wear, transfer resistance properties and most importantly provide good curling to eyelashes.
With regard to this expectation, currently marketed curling mascaras are typically emulsions comprised of water and a high amount of waxes (from 10-25%), specifically hard waxes. To enhance the desired properties, the mascaras often contain one or more film forming polymers and combinations of different waxes.
Illustrations of polymers and waxes employed in typical mascara compositions are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,517,823, 6,274,131, 6,482,400 and US2010/0028284. However, the above-mentioned polymers and waxes, which are advantageous in providing the desired properties, make the finished products to be difficult to spread and deliver an unfavourable tacky feeling.
The inventors have found that the combination of a thermoplastic elastomer and a semi-crystalline polymer in an organic solvent and in the absence of water and hard waxes, provides a good curl (lift) which is stable over time.
While the use of thermoplastic elastomers and semi-crystalline polymers has previously been discussed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,884,158, 8,211,416, US2008/0175808 and US2015/0265519, the inventors have established that the association of di-block or/and tri-block thermoplastic elastomers having double glass transition temperatures (Tg) and semi-crystalline polymer with melting temperature higher than 45° C., yields a composition having an exceptional curling effect.